Starlight
by Uneasy Conscience
Summary: A side of Date and Kojuuro's relationship that doesn't always show. Rated M for a reason. Also a oneshot .


They knew exactly where to go. There was a place behind the Date establishment that they could go to at night, when all of Masamune's followers were either asleep or too drunk to leave where they sat. Kojuuro found it to be a real task to wait for these nights to happen, since they were on the odd occasion that Date would come into his room and ask him to follow. After the second time, Kojuuro just stopped questioning him.

The place in question was an open courtyard, where no one dared to go since it was the place Date would go to think. Usually they laid a yukata on the grass beneath a tree, but tonight they wanted to see the stars. Because of what moonlight there was, Kojuuro could better see the pale perfection of Date's body as he pulled his retainer down to him for a kiss. Of course, there was nothing perfect about either of them. They had their share of scars (one on either of them was given by the other), but to each other, they looked all the better, all that more real.

He was still mostly clothed in his yukata when Date demanded their bodies touch. Just his chest was bare as he leaned over his leader's body, laying kisses along his chest and navel. Daring to go lower, Kojuuro nipped at the raven's hips and the starting of his thigh. Fingers played with his hair, making it come loose with every sensitive spot his lips touched. Meanwhile, Date raised his knees as one of Kojuuro's hands slid up to rest at the bend of his leg. He was feeling fairly calm until a wet digit shoved its way into him, sending his back into a perfect arch and his fist clenching at his retainer's hair. "Shit," he muttered, casting his single hue downward just in time to watch Kojuuro grasp his hardened length and take most of it into his mouth.

The groan that came out of the younger man's body made heat rush to Kojuuro's groin so fast he made a low sound of his own against the appendage in his mouth. His fingers pushed mercilessly, begging for the tight muscle to give in so they could be connected the way he wanted, the way _they_ wanted. Date's breathing changed as the brunet sucked just a little harder on his arousal, a reflection of letting himself get a little carried away… Kojuuro never did that. He had to stay in control, for both their sakes.

"K-Kojuuro.." Date sounded breathless, tugging on the locks of hair that he'd brought loose from messing with them so much. "I don't want to go before you. Hurry it up."

The retainer complied by lifting his head so slowly it brought a sigh out of Masamune's throat. He wrapped his callous hands around Date's hips as he pulled him upward, therefore gaining a better angle for both of them. The raven kept his hands pressed to the earth below as he braced himself. His eye stayed closed while he waited, but every tense muscle in his body grew still when warm lips lightly kissed his forehead. Opening his eye again, he looked up at the startlingly close Kojuuro. His hair was messy and his face still held that air of seriousness that it always did. But in his eyes, Date saw that sheer loyalty and kindness he'd known most of his life. His hands came off of the grass and wrapped around Kojuuro's neck, locking securely behind his back. Soon after, a grin pulled at his lips. "I said hurry, Kojuuro. This party's getting boring already."

He didn't have to ask twice. Kojuuro's first thrust was gentle, mostly because Date was more concerned with actual intercourse than the foreplay. But after the second time, it came naturally. Kojuuro had to set one hand beside the other's head to keep his balance, the other keeping a secure hold on Date's hip. The general in question tightened his hold and tried meeting each thrust. His fingers dug into his retainer's back, feeling every muscle underneath the heated flesh move as they did. Legs wrapped around the larger man's waist, begging to be closer as long as they stayed this way. It caught Date off guard when his body was lifted off of the yukata and into Kojuuro's lap, but the improved angle sent an even stronger wave of pleasure up his spine.

Kojuuro laid kisses over the exposed neck before him, having to stop himself from biting down when Date took advantage of the new position by pushing his hips as fast as he could against the brunet's own. Pure ecstasy filled his mind as he, unlike his battlefield counterpart, bit down on Kojuuro's shoulder as hard as he could. They made a pleasured sound in unison while their bodies danced, seeking out the orgasm that shut the rest of the world out. There was nothing but the pleasure, skin, and heavy breathing for what felt like forever.

Date slowed his movements until his lower body gave so that he leaned against Kojuuro with his forehead on his shoulder. Kojuuro listened to their thundering hearts and heavy breathing as he remembered how to think. They remained that way until Date lifted his head and looked at his subordinate. A chuckle slipped past his lips as he smiled closed his eye. "You're getting better at this, Kojuuro."

Kojuuro blinked once, and then let out a soft laugh of his own with the barest smile. "Thank you," he said, knowing that such little conversation between them now was just as deep as what they'd just done.

**-  
Author's Note:** Well. All done with that~. I hope you lovely yaoi fans had your fill.  
Also. If any of you sought out this fanfiction just to tell me it was bad and OOC, you missed the point of PWP. It's without plot. I put the warning in the description. Again, enjoy~.


End file.
